Beg Me
by imsocrank
Summary: Randy Orton has his eyes set on a certain someone and rejection isn't even in the picture. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Beg Me  
**Summary**: Randy Orton has his eyes set on a certain someone and rejection is not even in the picture.  
**Warning**: They drop the f-bombs a lot and kisses as well.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these wrestlers and if I did, I wouldn't sit here and be writing about them. None of this is true, or so I believe.

* * *

He was laughing and drinking, then laughing again. Randy couldn't detect what was so funny, but obviously John thought otherwise. Randy was beginning to burn with embarrassment and rage combined, and he found himself grinding his teeth.

"You find me hilarious?" Randy gritted out. "You find that question funny?"

John held his chest and tried to steady his laughing fits. Once calm, he held his hands out to signal 'chill out' and replied, "No, what I find so funny is how you would make a move on a rap artist, when your own self is pretty hardcore."

"Well then, you should feel lucky. It's not usual for guys like me, to go for guys like you." Randy said smugly, straightening in the bar stool, and reaching to take a sip of his beer.

John nodded and said, "I should, but I'm not. Orton, you're a cool guy, but in no way am I attracted to you. I'm not even gay." With that said, John turned back to the bar, and downed his drink. It stung going down his throat.

Randy stared at John, completely a taken back, and narrowed his eyes. He stood, his mind racing with millions of thoughts, and turned back to hover over John's shoulder.

He leaned in, his hot breath on John's ear, making him shiver, and he whispered, "You're going to wish you never did that." He turned to walk away, glaring straight ahead, a new plan already forming in his brain.

John looked over his shoulder and watched Randy walk through the glass doors. He made a right and the next thing John heard, was a car alarm going off. It's horn sounded oddly familiar. He flew out the cushioned seat and ran through the doors, not caring about the crazy looks he got.

Once outside, he looked in the direction of where he parked, and what do you know. It was his rental car. His windows were shattered and to pretty much sum it up, his car looked like the latest greatest punching bag.

"Orton." He hissed, slamming his fist down onto the hood.

"Yes?" The voice whispered, almost too nonchalantly.

"You trashed my damn car! What the hell? You get rejected by one person and then you go all maniac!" John yelled, facing Randy, who was standing far too close for his interest.

"Don't you fucking insist that I'm crazy. Don't you even fucking dare!" Randy warned.

"After seeing what you've done to my car, I believe I have rights to say anything about you! You're lucky I don't call the police on your ass."

"Fine. If that's how it's going to go, I'm going." Randy turned around and muttered under his breath, "And I'm taking you with me."

"What was that?" John retorted.

"Oh . ." Randy spun around and grabbed John by the waist, screaming, "NOW!" Repeatedly.

Soon, there were other hands around him. One's and two's, and three pairs of them. He struggled in their grips and opened his mouth to yell, but a sweaty hand covered his mouth. They were dragging him to another rental car, but John continued to kick and punch at them.

They forced him into the car and as soon as everyone was in, they sped off into the night.

He was in the middle of two people he certainly loathed. Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase. He calls them Randy's sidekicks.

John felt his body falling onto Ted's lap, with his feet propped up on Cody's lap. Rope was being tied around his ankles and wrists.

"Randy, people are bound to find out about you. We all have jobs you know, jobs to where if you don't show up, people will notice."

"I don't fucking care about jobs anymore, this is between me and you."

"Have you seriously never been dumped?" John was suddenly noticing how awkward of a situation he was in. "Where the fuck are you even taking me?"

"None of your business." Randy retorted, to both questions.

John looked up into Ted's eyes, as he felt a hand rest on his chest. Keeping his contact, but speaking to Randy, he said, "So . . we're back to first grade, Randal?"

Randy cringed from his full name and John knew it would have that effect on him. He looked through the rear view mirror at Ted and said, "Do something to shut him up Teddy."

Of course, a hand clamped over his lips and he glared daggers at pretty much everyone in the car. Oh, was he pissed, and they certainly knew it. Cody and Ted exchanged glances, before smirking down at him.

He closed his eyes and groaned into the hand. He felt another hand rest on his thigh and he opened his eyes wide, looking now up into Cody's eyes. Was it just him, or was all these men attracted to me?

The car came to a stop in front of a house. John bolted up and looked through the window. "No no, you're not getting out. I'm making a pit stop for a second. Cody, Teddy, watch him."

'Oh great.' He thought sarcastically. As Randy, hurried into the house, the hand fell from his mouth and suddenly another mouth replaced it. He froze and soon panic rose inside of him. John gasped into Ted's mouth, allowing him to cram his tongue into John's cavern.

Cody's hands were rubbing the insides of his thighs and he jerked his head from Ted's grasp. "What the fuck do think you're doing!" John screamed in panic. "Don't fucking touch me!"

"You're so hot though, we can't resist." Cody replied, before seeing Randy leave the house, carrying bags of . . food?'

Ted replaced his hand over John's mouth and he whimpered, not liking this situation at all. Indeed, these three men all wanted him.

Randy entered the car and put the bags on the passengers seat, and turned to ask, "Was he a good boy?"

Ted and Cody nodded and Randy whispered, "Good."

As hours past, or for it seemed like it, he said into Ted's hand, "Can I please talk?"

Ted removed it and he turned to look at Randy in the mirror. "What's with you suddenly taking interest in me? You never liked me before."

"Or so you thought." Randy replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Excuse me? Well then how long?"

"Three years." Randy said as if it was nothing.

"Three years?" John repeated. "You should have told me sooner!" Obviously not thinking.

"What, and get rejected there?" He had a point. Either way he would be rejected.

John sighed and then the car came to a stop again. "We're here." Randy said, his mood suddenly changing.

John was yanked out the car and thrown over Randy's shoulder. "Shit." John hissed, in the sudden change at gravity as well. Cody and Ted carried the paper bags inside the abandoned house.

John was carried up the stairs and was thrown on the bed. Randy took of John's shoes and turned on the lamp. He sat next to John's side, and looked into his eyes and they held an intensity, before Randy's lips were colliding with his.

John whimpered into Randy's mouth and gagged as Randy's muscle found it's way through John's lips. What was up with everyone assaulting him today? He felt so nasty, as Randy continued to move on his lips. He was a guy. They were both guys. There not suppose to be doing this!

Even though his hands were tied together, he pushed at Randy's chest and spat, "Don't you ever fucking kiss me again."

"I'll do whatever the hell pleases me, and if I want to kiss you, so be it."

Randy crawled onto John's lap and straddled his thighs. Randy found his way under John's shirt and he rubbed his fingers along the abs, teasing his nipples as well. Goosebumps formed on John's skin and he whispered, "Randy, stop."

"Would you beg me?" Randy whispered, leaning down to bite and nip at John's neck.

"Fuck no. I don't beg for the likes of anyone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Beg Me  
**Summary**: Randy Orton has his eyes set on a certain someone and rejection isn't even in the picture.  
**Warning**: More f-bombs and a lot more kissing.

* * *

Randy looked down at John's body, contemplating whether he should do anything. He didn't want to hurt John, nor make him completely scared of him. Suddenly a knock on the door, interrupted anything John and Randy were thinking.

Without waiting for a response, Cody and Ted walked in. They each blushed at the sight before them, or at least they did a damn good job faking it. Randy didn't mind how he was positioned, or were he had his hands. On the other hand, John was freaking out mentally and physically.

His body was on fire and inside his head thoughts raced in and out, not giving him enough time to understand anything. Randy pulled his arms from underneath John's shirt and turned to look at his team mates.

"Is there something you both need to say?"

"Well . . Uh . ." Ted replied, licking his lips.

Randy ushered him on and said, "Well? Spit it out!"

"Err . . We kind of dropped the keys down the sink."

"Are you fucking kidding me? How could you be so clumsy?" Randy yelled, climbing off of John and pretty much dragging Cody and Ted with him downstairs.

"Shit." John whispered. He needed a plan to escape, and he needed it fast. He began yanking his wrist apart, trying to snap the rope, which only gave him rope burn. He sighed and looked around the room.

The dim light, didn't give much visual, but something gleamed from across the room. Aha! A pocket knife. Slowly he sat up in the bed, trying to make it creak, and he hopped over to where it shined.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice came from the doorway.

He whipped around his head around, causing him to become very dizzy, and he noticed the voice belonged to Ted Dibiase.

"Just looking for a bathroom." John replied, way to quickly.

"The bathroom, is on the opposite side of the room." Ted said, suspiciously, walking over to where John stood.

"What were you really doing? Hopefully not trying to run away. We wouldn't be very happy." Ted whispered.

John was lost for words and Ted had pretty much caught him. He tried to move backwards, only resorting in falling to the floor. Ted kneeled down and grabbed John's chin. He leaned in to place rough kisses on his mouth, then down his jaw, and along John's neck.

John closed his eyes in embarrassment and he could hear, footsteps climbing the stair, with yelling following it. Ted quickly pulled away just in time, to see Randy and Cody enter the room. Cody bowed his head and Randy had rage written all over his face.

He paused mid-walk and looked at the two men. Before he could ask, Ted said, "He was trying to run away, but I caught him before he could go anywhere."

Randy looked at Ted, then John, then at the pocketknife. He walked over and put the knife in his back pocket and then said, "Good job for keeping a close eye." He gave a pat to Ted's shoulder and then glared at John, changing his tone of voice, "And you . . You need to punished for what you tried to do. Ted, Cody, please leave the room."

They left without a sound and Randy once again placed John on the bed. "Do you have a fucking death wish or something?"

"No, I just really really hate you!" John hissed, looking into Randy's eyes. Randy's arm came flying out, before John could realize it, and it landed right on his left cheek. It left a stinging sensation on John's face and he cried out at the contact.

"There will be no back talk in this house, and if you do, you already know that punishment." Randy growled, before standing up and towering over John.

"We're going to have some rules and if you don't follow them, there will be severe consequences." John sighed in defeat.

"First rule is you follow what anybody tells you. You don't give them smack and you certainly do not disagree." John would have a hard time following that one.

"Second rule is you will only speak when spoken too. Got it?" John nodded and he received another smack. "What the fuck was that for?" John spat, narrowing his eyes.

He received another hit and Randy asked once again, "Do you got that?"

Tears filled John's eyes and he replied, "Yes . ."

"Third and final rule is you will call everyone in this household, Sir. Understand?"

"Yes sir. ."

"Good boy, and when you things correctly you will be rewarded."

John opened his mouth to say, "I don't want to be rewarded by any of you." But he shut his mouth quickly. Randy leaned down to place soft kisses on John's lips.

As Randy made his way to leave, he said, "Oh . . Dinner is almost ready. I'll have Cody and Ted to carry you downstairs. Remember what I told you." He warned, before exiting the room.

John silently cursed to himself, "Fuck you sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Beg Me  
**Summary**: Randy has his eye on a certain someone and rejection isn't even in the picture.  
**Warning**: F-bombs and arguments.  
**Disclaimer**: Oh boy, do I wish I owned Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase, and John Cena.  
**A/N**: I really don't know if some of the parts in this chapter make since. I wrote this one at 4 in the morning.

* * *

John was a having a terrible dream. He was running, running, yet getting nowhere. It was a white screen and he screamed. No words, just screaming. He awoke with a start and looked around the room. He was hoping it was his home, but it wasn't. Sadly.

More footsteps climbing the stairs, made him jerk again. Cody and Ted entered all to smugly and they each sat on different sides of him. "We're going to un-tie you, and we suggest you not make any racket, while your downstairs eating. Randy won't be to happy." Cody said, leaning over John's legs to cut off the rope. He did the same to his wrist and John sighed happily, scrubbing at his wrist.

"We also advise you not try and run away this time."

John responded with a simple, "Yes, sir." Cringing inside.

John stood and allowed Cody and Ted to lead him downstairs, seeing Randy sitting at the dining table, already food on the table. "So nice of you to join us. I hope you're hungry." Almost robotically John said, "Yes sir, I am."

He sat right next to Randy, where Cody sat across from John and Ted sat next to Randy as well. They were doing this as if it felt . . normal? John was about to burst out laughing, but covered it with a cough. That turned into fits and he fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Holy shit dude, is he choking?" Cody asked, wide-eyed.

"Certainly not." Randy growled, kicking John from underneath the table. Hard.

John grunted and bolted up into the chair, hitting his chest. "Sorry sir."

"Much better, now dig in." Randy said, eyeing John in the process.

They were having lasagna. He hated lasagna. What was he suppose to do? He wasn't going to consume something, he was allergic to. He looked up from his plate and coughed. Everyone dropped their forks into their plates and all eyes were on him, again.

"What now!" Randy said, becoming paranoid.

John opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again. "I'm allergic to lasagna, sir."

With no remorse, Randy responded with, "Well I guess you have to wait for morning. Are you also allergic to pancakes?"

John bit the inside of his cheek, knowing Randy was being sarcastic and that it was a rhetorical question. While everyone continued to eat, John eyed around the rooms he could see, sketching it into his mind.

No conversation was being held and John was becoming aggravated by the silence. He was not known as a 'quiet' one, and it was beginning to show. He fumbled with the glass, with the knife, with the place mat, with his pants, and they certainly noticed.

Slamming his balled fist onto the table, Randy yelled, "Do you want to be tied up again!"

What was John suppose to say? He was having the worse time of his life, all due to Randy kidnapping him against his will. He would probably wind up getting himself raped, if he didn't figure out a plan soon enough to escape, and how was keeping him here, making Randy feel any better?

"Randy, sir . . what do you want from me? Why are you keeping me here?" John asked, much emotion filling inside his eyes.

Randy swallowed the piece of lasagna, he had chewed to pieces, and replied, "We are not to discuss that at the table. Now if you feel like bringing it up again, come visit me upstairs in my room."

What was wrong with him? Why was he treating John like he was some type of child?

Cody and Ted sat their in silence, probably already knowing the rules. They excused themselves to go to bed and that gave John and Randy some alone time. Which John did not want at all.

Randy dragged John upstairs and entered a door across from where they had put John before. This room was much more darker, but it had more lamps. Randy clicked one on and sat down on a cushioned chair. He ushered John to sit on his lap.

John was not so much fond of this idea, but he did not feel like being slapped again. Randy noticed how easily John sat into his lap. He slid in, putting his legs through the arm rests openings.

"You're question now." Randy said. "I told you at the bar. I pretty much asked you out and you rejected me. What was I suppose to do? Move on and accept it?"

"Uh . . Yeah. Pretty much. Randy, what didn't you get? I don't like you. You're way to cocky, smug, and reckless for me. Randy, I'm scared to death of you."

Randy didn't bring up his attitude. "You shouldn't be. If you would have just accepted one date John, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"What about after that date Randy? What would happen next?" John cried out.

"Then you would be able to understand the _real _me, and we could get along fine."

"But that's just it Randy! I don't want to get to know you. I was perfectly fine at that fucking bar, till you came along. You're the fucking Legend Killer for Christ sakes. I don't want to like, what you've done."

Randy was becoming pissed by the second. John was blowing every single rule off, but Randy wasn't going to jump on him for that. It would come, oh boy, would it come.

"You don't have to like what I've done. I want you to like who I am."

John looks at him quizzically. "That's the same thing pretty much. It doesn't make any difference. What you've done, reflects on who you are."

"Nothing is coming out right! Everything I say and do, it doesn't go how I planned. I just want you to like me. Just get to know me." Was Randy being resounded to begging? Karma baby.

"Randy, I want to go."

"NO!" He shouted, pushing me to the floor. I sat up and rubbed my back.

"I want to go and I never want to come back. Take me the fuck back!" John demanded.

"NO!" Randy shouted again.

Should John make a run for it? He was contemplating whether he should, before he noticed his legs were beginning to grow numb. "Randy, no, no! He reached for Randy's hands to shoo them away, but it was too late. There was already a knot tied, and his hands were being tied in front of him once again. He could only stare in horror, as he was thrown in Randy's bed this time.

"Good fucking night. I better not hear anything from you. I have a lot to think about." Randy turned off the light and crawled into bed, pulling John close to him, in a tight grip. He certainly was not letting go anytime soon.

As he was forced to sleep, a single tear fell from his eye, before falling into non-too peaceful dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

John's eyes fluttered open and he went to stretch his aching limbs. He didn't remember working out yesterday or the day before. That's when he looked over his shoulder, since he felt a body pressing against him.

He gasped and scrambled to move away from that horrible person. His arms flailed helplessly at his sides and his legs pushed at the cotton sheets. John felt himself falling, felt himself going under, but something caught him, or should he say someone?

Randy stared down at him, his eyes saying how tired he was, and the big, dark bags surely did say that as well. Randy pulled John upwards, grunting softly, and asked, "Can you at least hate me at some other time in the morning? It's 5 am. Seriously, just go back to sleep."

John sighed and shoved his face into the pillow, over and over and over again. He didn't want to respond back, because he knew they would just keep fighting back and forth, so he settled for a simple, "Ok."

Randy flung himself back down onto the warm sheets and pulled the comforter over his freezing legs.

"Randy," John whispered, hesitantly.

"What could you possibly want now?" Randy groaned, from underneath the blankets. "You want to go home right?"

John chewed on the gooey flesh inside his cheek and opened his mouth to speak. He shut it, then opened it once more. "No.. Can you please un-tie the ropes? I promise I won't run away. I'm sure if I did, Cody and Ted wouldn't let me get threw that door without a fight."

Randy opened one eye in shock and pushed the covers off his face. He opened his other eye and met John's gaze. Randy somehow felt like that was the utter truth. "You promise?" That didn't mean he couldn't make sure.

John nodded and held his hands out for Randy.

Randy stood even though his body told him to get back in the bed, he slowly walked out the door, down to the kitchen. He grabbed a pair of scissors and climbed the stairs, hearing familiar people giggling in the room next door.

He shook his head and smiled to himself. He couldn't help, but feel a little curious though. He tip toed over to the door and pressed his ear against the cold, wooden door. Randy strained his ears, trying to understand what his boys were talking about.

"I can't wait for that day Teddy." Of course, that's Cody.

"Yeah Cody, we're going to show him who's boss." Of course, that's Ted, but what the fuck were they talking about?

"We're going to make him pay for disrespecting Randy. He should know who runs this show. He can't just start saying shit, like it's his place." Were they talking about John?

Randy pressed the palms of his hands against the door and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to make sense of their words.

"Cody, you're the best. You always have a plan and know what to do."

Cody giggled some more and said, "I know. I'm going to love seeing his face while you fuck him, but right now Teddy, I just want to watch your face while you fuck me."

Randy turned around from the erotic sounds that were coming from inside that room and his stomach started to feel a little queasy. They were going to rape his John. He would not let them, he wouldn't.

He raced silently back over to the room, to find John staring up at the ceiling. Randy stopped in his tracks and stared at John. Suddenly, Randy began to feel bad for this man. John was right. He didn't deserve to be here, here in this torture place.

Randy could picture his team mates doing dirty stuff to John. He could see John's face, begging for them to stop, trying to scream for help, screaming for anybody, anybody including Randy.

He felt his insides caving and he ran to the bed, even though you weren't supposed to run with scissors. John looked at Randy strangely. Randy chopped off the ropes, until they were a pile of nothing on the floor and quickly sat John up.

"John listen to me. You can't stay here any longer. Ted and Cody, they have a plan. They want to do horrible things to you, things I don't even want to think about. You have to go."

John laughed. "You're just now figuring that out? When you kidnapped me, Ted and Cody were kissing me, like really kissing me, and two days ago, well, Ted started going a little farther than kissing me. So, yeah, I kind of knew that."

Randy's eyes widened. He didn't think his protégés had any interest in John. "Why didn't you tell me?"

John shrugged. "I guess, because I didn't think you would care, and I kind of figured you would do the same anyways too."

Randy smacked his forehead. "I'm such an idiot!"

John chuckled low in his throat and replied, "Yeah, you are."

Randy glared at him. "Don't push it."

John held his now free hands up in defense and everything got quiet all of a sudden. John's heart was telling him to leave this house and to never come back, but it was also saying to take Randy with him. That he was wrong about this man. He shouldn't have judged him so fast. "Ok, so I can leave right?"

Randy nodded, slouching his shoulders and lowering his head.

"Can I leave with you?" John said, looking down at the sad expression on Randy's face.

Randy's head shot up in amazement and a twinkle filled his eyes. "You mean, you're going to give me a chance?"

"Yeah Randy, but don't screw this up. This is you're only shot with me."

Randy smiled and grabbed John's hand. "Let's get out of here." They walked towards the door and silently opened it, glancing around the hallway. There was no sign of the tag team champions and they crept downstairs together.

John felt like a teenager again. When he was younger, he used to sneak down his stairway to go out and party. This reminded him so much of his younger years.

Randy whispered, "I'll go get the keys, you go outside and stand by the car. I'll be there in a few minutes."

John nodded and creaked open the front door, the eerie darkness meeting his eyes. He hasn't been outside in what feels like forever. He shut the door quietly and made his way over to the truck.

Meanwhile inside, Randy scrambled to find the keys. Where the fuck were they? He had put them on top the refrigerator and now they're nowhere to be found.

A voice met his ears. "Looking for something?" Randy glanced to the right of him and noticed Cody holding a familiar looking pair of keys.

He stepped backwards and bumped into another hard body. Randy looked behind him and met a smirking Ted. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just, uh, going to get more food. I think we ran out." Randy made up on the spot.

Cody nodded, going along with what the older Legacy member said. "I'm sure, and you left John up there all alone? You should know better than that, he could run away."

"He's sleeping." Randy said a little too quickly, walking forward a little and leaning on the cabinet.

Cody snorted and walked over towards the door. He pushed the curtain aside and the corners of his lips turned upwards. "Randy, you are a horrible liar and an even horrible actor. You're going to do as we say? Got it?"

Ted walked over towards Randy and leaned in. "If you don't, we're going to pound your face in."

Randy bit his lip and looked through the blinds at John, who was pacing impatiently in front of the car. He knew he wouldn't be able to beat his group. It was a 2 on 1 attack. He would have to do as they say. Slowly, he responded, "I'm listening.."


End file.
